Kirby's Dream Land
Kirby's Dream Land (known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby 星のカービィ, Hoshi no Kābī?, lit. "Kirby of the Stars"), is the very first game in the Kirby series. The game was for the Game Boy and was followed by two similarly named games, Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Story King Dedede has stolen all the food in Dream Land for himself and Kirby has to get it back before everyone starves. Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land operates similarly to other platformers during the 8-bit and 16-bit era of video games: Kirby must head right toward the goal at the end of each level while jumping over obsticles and defeating enemies. Kirby can also fly but cannot leave the screen through doing so. Like most games in the 80's and early 90's the player can accumulate points as they defeat enemies, and collect items and an extra life is granted once the player has enough points. However, the game lacks a save function so scores are not recorded. All levels are played on a two dimensional plane, allowing the player to move only left, right, up, and down. Kirby's main offensive technique is his ability to inhale enemies, objects, or food. Kirby can indefinitely inhale, and if an enemy, object, or food is in range, Kirby will eat it. When food is inhaled, it is automatically swallowed and will heal Kirby if he has any damage. When Kirby inhales an enemy or object, it remains in his mouth. At this point, Kirby can either shoot it out as a star that causes damage to anything in its path, or simply swallow it and destroy it altogether. Unlike in future games, Kirby does not gain new powers upon swallowing enemies. Mint Leaves are also present in several locations in the game, such as right before the fight with Kaboola. This allows Kirby to fire air puffs repeatedly without inhaling. Stages Green Greens The first level in the game, Green Greens is a green plant filled plain. * Mini-boss: Poppy Bros. Sr. * Boss: Whispy Woods Castle Lololo A haunted castle owned by Lololo, who is based off the main character in the Advetnures of Lolo series. * Mini-boss: Lololo * Boss: Lololo and Lalala Float Islands A chain of small tropical islands. * Mini-boss: None * Boss: Kaboola Bubbly Clouds A level taking place up in the clouds. * Mini-boss: Kracko Jr. * Boss: Kracko Mt. Dedede King Dedede's castle on the top of a mountain. Kirby has to fight all of the game's previous bosses again each time going through rooms based on the stage the boss first appeared in before he can fight King Dedede. *Mini-Bosses: All the previous stage bosses. *Boss: King Dedede Legacy Kirby's Dream Land started the entire Kirby franchise, introducing characters and ideas that would appear in future instalments. Sequels to Kirby's Dream Land have appeared on more than a half-dozen video game consoles the first of which was Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System. In addition to being the first game, there are strong references to it in its sequels. In Stage 7-6 of Kirby's Adventure (and its remake), the various rooms of the stage are modeled off of various places in Kirby's Dreamland; the stage has Green Greens music, and is even in black-and-white (except for Kirby), (in the remake, only the background is black-and-white). In Kirby Super Star (and its remake), one sub-game is a remake of Kirby's Dream Land, called Spring Breeze. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, there is also a harder version of Spring Breeze called Revenge of the King. Spring Breeze As mentioned above, Spring Breeze is a Kirby Super Star sub-game that is a remake of Kirby's Dream Land. The basic plot is the same, however there are some drastic changes that are easily noticeable. *The stages are: #Green Greens #Float Islands #Bubbly Clouds #Mount Dedede Castle Lololo was removed, and Lololo and Lalala replaced Kaboola as the boss of Float Islands. Kaboola ended up being removed altogether. *Kirby has a health meter instead of health bars. *Drastic changes in stage design have occurred. *Kirby can now shoot water while underwater. *Some enemies from the original Kirby's Dream Land were removed. *Some items from the original have been removed, likely in favor of Kirby Super Star's copy abilities and helpers. This could also contribute to Kaboola being removed as a special item was required to fight her. *On Mount Dedede, there are only two rooms, one of which you fight Dedede in a modernized fighting ring, and the other links directly to the same ring. You no longer have to fight the previous stage bosses, likely in favor of Kirby Super Star's boss endurance (known as The Arena). *If you go to the sides of the arena, you can see Mario characters cheering for Kirby as he fights. They include Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Toad. Revenge of the King Revenge of the King is a harder version of Spring Breeze appearing in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the remake of Kirby Super Star. King Dedede wants revenge on Kirby, so he turns Dream Land into a dark, nightmarish world, where everything is harder to navigate. The most prominent addition to the bosses is the reinstatement of Kaboola (called Kabula) as a boss, now in the area called Mt. Dedede Sky. The names of the levels are also different. In Spring Breeze, the levels are Green Greens, Float Islands, Bubbly Clouds, and Mount Dedede. In Revenge of the King, the levels are called Purple Plants, Illusion Islands, Crash Clouds, Mt. Dedede Sky, and The Revenge. All the bosses take their "Revenge" on Kirby. They have new characteristics, such as Lololo and Lalala operating much quicker. Purple Plants The first level in this game. Purple Plants is a harder version of Green Greens. * Mini-boss: Phan Phan * Boss: Whispy's Revenge Illusion Islands The second level in this game. The islands have turned to night, and the enemies are much harder. * Mini-boss (Optional): Mr. Tick Tock * Mini-boss 2: Fire Lion * Boss: Lololo & Lalala's Revenge Crash Clouds The third level in this game. The clouds have turned harsh, and both Krackos are waiting to take revenge on you. * Mini-boss: Kracko Jr.'s Revenge * Mini-boss 2 (Optional): Grand Wheelie * Boss: Kracko's Revenge Mount Dedede Sky Kabula makes her return in this level. Unlike Kirby's Dream Land, you mush shoot the ship down, rather than bring it down with air puffs. * Boss: Kabula The Revenge This is truly the final level. You fight levels of mini-bosses (returning from Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland) with King Dedede talking to his Waddle Dee. At the end of the level, you'll fight a much stronger version of King Dedede. * Mini-boss 1: Mr. Tick Tock * Mini-boss 2: Grand Wheelie * Mini-boss 3: Phan Phan * Mini-boss 4: Two Fire Lions * Mini-boss 5: Waddle Dee * Final Boss: Masked Dedede Category:Games